dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Publication:Dread Codex 2
The Tome of Unlife This is a small tome, bound in the black hide of a darkmantle. It is worn from use, and by the looks of it, has at least been in this world for over a hundred years. It has a small iron lock, and on the front is written in silverish letters, “T’lath Nae’Emyn”. These are abyssal words meaning the Tome of Unlife, a statement which only a true necromancer could have made. These letters are printed on the back of the book as well, along with the arcane sigil of the books author, Falnor of Elderbridge, also called Falnor the Ill-fated. The sigil is a series of twisted snake forms chasing each other within a circle. :Please see The Tome of Unlife for the full chapter on this object. New Spells A necromancer has many spells in his dark tomes. Some of which are his own creations, while others are dark twists of more normal and well-known spells, made to serve various purposes. There is no end to what a truly evil and devious mind can brew, and these are just some of those, as well as minor necromancy magicks to spice up any setting involving necromancers, either as PC’s or NPC’s. The specialist wizard will lessen his magic in other schools, and so some of these spells may also serve that purpose, while focusing more on the powers of necromancy. The observant reader will notice that not all of these spells are pure evil, and these are meant for the more scholarly necromancer, or caretaker of the dead as some would call him. These spells are widely known to the savants of the dead. :Please see the chapter on new spells for the rest of this text, along with the complete list of spells that can be found in this book. Prestige Classes All these prestige classes can be found throughout this tome as they are part of the lives of the necromancers found herein. They are meant to flavor any setting and give new meaning to the word, necromancer. Actually, one of the prestige classes detailed below is not a true necromancer at all, but a fighter who has been cursed on the battlefield and has now become a necromantic warrior with strange necromantic powers. They can be used in any setting, but should be approved by the GM first, as he will know if they are balanced in reference to your game. :Please see the chapter on prestige classes for the rest of this text, along with all of the prestige classes that can be found in this book. Magic and Cursed Items These are all new magical items which center around the necromantic arts. They are not all necromantic in nature, but all have been wielded by powerful necromancers and have their specific uses. Necromantic items are most often evil and will be highly dangerous to the players. Some are cursed, while others will just demand a price of those who wear them. These have been crafted through dark rituals involving the dead, and most of them have claimed many victims in their making. :Please see the chapter on magic items for the rest of this text, along with all the magic and cursed items that can be found in this book. Artifacts These items are extraordinary, and should be used with great care. They are powerful and can change the fate of a whole world. Many necromancers have given their life in the search for these, and an even greater number of wizards have died protecting the knowledge of their whereabouts. :Please see the chapter on artifacts for the rest of this text, along with the description and statistics for the artifacts that can be found in this book. Monsters These are all new monsters, which can be used for any campaign settings. They are all of undead nature, and could be introduced in dungeons, mountains, strange ruins and other locations where undead may be found. :Please see the chapter on monsters for the rest of this text, along with the description and statistics for the monsters that can be found in this book. NPCs Certain characters are introduced in this tome, and if you have read it, you know who they are. These are necromancers, each different in their own way, who can easily be dropped into any campaign setting. The following are a description of what they look like, how they are, and where they come from, together with full statistics for easy reference, and an adventure hook, for the DM who want to use them in his game. :Please see the chapter on NPCs for the write-ups of the NPCs for this book. The Daerthûl For years, necromancers have made necromantic experiments on animals and even on humans and humanoid beings. Some undead and aberrations have come into the world in this manner, and the Daerthûl is also the result of such dark and bloody rituals. :Please see Daerthûl for the complete description and statistics of this template. Uploader's Note In its initial form, this sourcebook was edited extremely poorly (if at all), and the spells and items varied between confusing to making no sense at all. This text in this uploaded form of the sourcebook is not an exact replica of the original text, and has instead been edited for grammar, game-mechanical clarity, usefulness, and power. In doing so, I have attempted to keep the original feel and flavor of the sourcebook while providing a superior version of the material. ---- Category:Publication Category:3.5e Category:OGL Category:Sourcebook Category:Dread Codex 2